The Best Memories Of My Life With You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Every little change in life happens before we can blink... and they and everyone around them knew that too well. That didn't mean that some of them had to like it at first. (Sequel to Not The Peace I Hoped For)


_**July 14th 2007…**_

 _Evening had settled in Weston, Connecticut as Hunter pulled a blanket over a sleeping Amanda, lightly brushing her hair back… she had been staying with him, Stephanie and Aurora for the past two weeks, needing time away from the media in the aftermath of the tragedy and her own suicide attempt._

 _But Hunter heard a small rustling noise from outside and ventured into the backyard, seeing a small dove._

 _"Hey there…" Hunter said quietly… and then the dove started to change._

 _"Keep quiet…" The voice of a little_ _girl_ _whispered as the light shone, before it faded and Ariel was stood before him._

 _"Who are you?" Hunter asked quietly._

 _"I'm Ariel." Ariel answered._

 _"Hi, Ariel… I'm Hunter." Hunter responded, Ariel looking at Amanda. "Were you… a dove just now?"_

 _"Yes." Ariel answered, looking back at him… And her blue eyes suddenly shining a glow of lime green with patches of pale blue, the texture seemingly rippling like water. "I am_ _the angel of nature… the balance of life, the turn of summer to winter, hot to cold, sunshine to rain… I am the one who holds the cards."_

 _"Mandy's not… feeling balanced anymore. She stopped talking after…" Hunter said, Ariel knowing what he was gonna say._

 _"I know… and she won't for a while. But she will again." Ariel said, looking at the window and seeing a small potted plant that had started to grey and die in patches… That was until she trailed a fingertip over one of its leafs, instantly returning all colour and growth to it._

 _Amanda was near the baby monitor and heard the cries of her 11 month old goddaughter, Hunter not noticing Amanda get up and head upstairs to Aurora's nursery until he headed into the house with Ariel following._

 _"Hi, Rora… hey, baby girl." Hunter and Ariel heard… Amanda's voice was a bit croaky but Hunter smiled when he heard it and Aurora babbling._

 _"There's always something that brings someone out of grief…" Ariel said before disappearing as Amanda walked downstairs with Aurora in her_ _arms._

 _"Hunter? Everything okay?" Amanda asked, Hunter looking at them before walking over and wrapping his arms around her and Aurora._

 _Aurora clapped her tiny hands together and babbled happily, Hunter knowing that she missed hearing_ _Amanda's voice._

 _And it wasn't long before they heard someone else missed hearing Amanda's voice._

 _Bluto barked as he ran down the steps, the Mastiff attempting at jumping into Amanda's arms after she had handed Aurora to Hunter._

" _Easy, Bluto, let's not knock Mandy to the floor." Hunter replied, the Mastiff giving his master the 'Sad Eyes' look._

 _Amanda sat down and patted the couch, welcoming Bluto to jump up and rest his head on her lap._

" _I don't know how you do it at times, kiddo." Hunter replied as Amanda petted Bluto._

 _The dog didn't listen to him at times, preferring to listen to either Stephanie or Amanda… but Hunter didn't mind._

 _Amanda was almost fully grown though… and that was something that really hit Hunter hard…_

 **Present time,** _ **4/10/16**_ **…**

Andre didn't like this one bit.

The Mastiff was happy to see Amanda when she stopped by and nuzzled and rested a paw on her growing baby bump every chance he got… but it was the man who showed up with her that Andre didn't like.

Or didn't really know…

But that didn't stop him from trying to growl Finn off whenever Finn touched and kissed Amanda.

Andre didn't like sharing his humans with other humans… he also didn't like the fact that Amanda, now 5 months pregnant, couldn't pick him up and cuddle him like she normally would whenever he couldn't find Stephanie.

But it didn't stop him from being happy to see her.

Andre growled when he saw Finn touching Amanda's stomach… but judging from the look on her face, the baby growing in it was being hyperactive tonight.

So Andre let Finn touching Amanda slide for now.

"I don't think Andre likes me all that much." Finn whispered.

Amanda looked from her boyfriend to the dog currently playing with Aurora in an attempt from the 8 year old to distract him… and Amanda knew why Andre was being so protective of her and trying to growl Finn away.

It reminded her of Bluto being protective of her and growling off any human he didn't know.

Any human who in his mind, dared to go near her… Amanda had managed not to laugh as the memory of Bluto biting Randy surfaced in her mind.

"I think he's not adjusting well to this." Amanda responded quietly as she rubbed her stomach, the baby kicking in response to his mother's touch.

Aurora turned to Andre, who gave her the _'Sad Eyes'_ look… and Aurora sat down next to her furry companion, lightly scratching his ears.

"I know, Andre… I didn't handle change too well either when I became an older sister but it's a good kind of change. Auntie Mandy and Uncle Finn love each other and cousin Liam is proof of that love." Aurora responded.

Amanda and Finn looked from the little girl to each other after hearing her speak so maturely.

And now Amanda knew how Stephanie and Hunter felt when Amanda was growing up.

But both were thinking that someone on the roster had already given Aurora the _'Birds & Bees' _talk… and it had them thinking Aurora was growing up too fast.

Amanda had to stand up and headed down the hallway, Finn knowing that Liam was sitting on Amanda's bladder whenever Amanda made that face.

And then Finn noticed a paw on his right leg and looked, seeing Andre now giving him the same look that the dog had just given Aurora… and Aurora looking at Finn the same way.

"He's sorry, Uncle Finn." Aurora responded as Finn petted Andre.

"It's okay, buddy." Finn replied quietly, smiling… before he let out a startled noise as before he could blink, Andre was stood up with his back paws slightly digging into Finn's lap.

Finn laughed as Andre licked his face, petting him.

And when Amanda had returned a few minutes later after using the restroom and then checking on Murphy and Vaughn, who were sleeping soundly, she had seen Andre cuddled up on Finn and Amanda and Aurora hugged.

"I'm gonna call it a night…" Aurora responded with a tired yawn before they let go, Aurora lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach. "You and Auntie Mandy need sleep too, Cousin." She replied before she headed upstairs.

Amanda smiled and sat down next to Finn, Andre having settled down next to Amanda and closed his eyes as Finn went to go wash his face.

It wasn't long before he returned, wrapping his arms around Amanda after sitting down and the two kissing.

And he finally decided to say it.

"I love you, Amanda Cena." Finn responded quietly… and Amanda smiled.

"I love you too, Finn Balor." Amanda replied as she rested her head on his left shoulder, his right hand resting on her stomach and her left hand resting on his right hand.

Their son kicked in response, although it was a light one to tell his parents _"Goodnight."_... and Andre, in his sleepy state, rested his head on Amanda's stomach.

He was much more content now.


End file.
